


Lyric-Inspired Works

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [26]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Each Chapter is Different, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of works that were inspired by various songs, and some as prompts. Ongoing. </p><p>So far:<br/>Telepathy - Crosses (NC-17, dirty talk, teasing, strip tease)<br/>Bliss - Blaqk Audio (NC-17, angst)<br/>Apologize - One Republic (Teen, angst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telepathy - Crosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki teases the shit out of Thor at the Summer Solstice Festival.
> 
> Inspired by "Telepathy" by Crosses, which can be found here ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SlBuXkUxQo))
> 
> For you, airdebonair.

The Summer Solstice was a huge affair for Asgard, for summer was their season of glory and Asgard was virtually untouchable during this time. Each year, the day was celebrated with the harvest's finest gifts, all golden. Apples, honey, mead, and the sweetest nectarines and pears, oh yes, the feast was truly remarkable. The hall literally _shone_ with gold, but noting shone brighter than the Golden Prince.

It seemed that every year people would stare in awe as Thor announced his presence with his golden hair and shining armour, skin as light as the sun. Thor was always the centre of everyone's attention during the festival's feast - but I was certainly the centre of Thor's. One would say Loki was always striking in his dark clothing and armour, such a stark contrast to the fair-coloured tunics and dresses among them. The only thing I adorned to celebrate to occasion was my helmet, because I knew it would get me the right kind of attention. It shone and the flames from the wall could be seen dancing in its polish, and they curved delicately, fiercely, elegantly, just like its owner. Thor stopped to stare for a moment, and didn't look away quickly enough. 

"Enjoying yourself, brother?" I asked.

"As always," he replied in stride. "Come, have some mead with us!" 

I pretended to contemplate for a moment, "Hmm, I shall have to politely decline the request, but I do hope I shall, ahem, _see you afterwards_."

I could _see_ the way Thor shuddered at my hinting, sly tone, and I sauntered off to the opposite side of the room, where some of attendees were playing with stone tiles and die, others playing with cards. No doubt I was going to rob the poor blokes of their money should they be foolish enough to accept my challenge at their games.

 

~

"Thor! There you are!" Volstagg's meaty arm crashed down upon his shoulders and he looked up to meet the taller man's goofy grin. "Come, drink!"

Thor needed no second invitation as he took the offered goblet, clinking it with Volstagg's own. They chatted with the fellow warriors of Odin's army as the evening went on and emptied tankards of mead. Thor was having a fantastic time, friends and maidens alike flocking to him, attracted to his brilliance like moths to a flame. It was the same every year, and Thor thought nothing of it until he heard a loud slapping noise behind him and whirled around to see Arnljótr, leader of the thirty-fourth squadron stand abruptly, red in the face. His hands laid on the table, red from the force of slapping his cards down and he bellowed, "Cheater!"

~

I merely laughed before scooping the small coloured rocks in the middle of their circle. Egil, Róðgeirr, Einarr, Hávarðr, and some other lower-rank soldiers tensed at the accusation, and made no comment about my collecting of my winnings - which I won fair and square, really. 

"Arnljótr, you merely know not how to best the master. What are you suggesting I have done? Cast my own cards to Hel and conjured up better ones?" I asked. 

"Knowing you, perhaps!" Arnljótr spat. "Or by slight of hand hidden the cards!"

I hummed in amusement. "Very well, I suppose I may put your mind at ease." Arnljótr visibly blushed as I slowly unclasped the long buckle of my bronze shoulder guard and let it drop to the ground with a clatter. And even though all eyes were upon me, my smug shamrock eyes focused in on Thor as if to say _I can tell you shake from the inside._ I shrugged off my black vest cloak and then took to unsnapping the buckles of my intricate arm bracers, letting those clang to the floor as well. The slightly scuffed chest plate was discarded, and with a small smile, I grabbed the hem of my tunic and pulled it over my head, letting it ruffle my hair just the slightest. I felt a ripple of delightful coolness sweep over my body, and smiled to myself, knowing that the game had officially begun.

~

He stood like the God of Sex, and Thor felt his blood rush south. 

"Where am I to hide the cards now, Arnljótr?" Loki challenged, turning to the guard. "Unless of course you think my pants are a liability as well...."

Arnljótr coughed. "Ahem, no, no, of course not, my Prince."

"Hmmm, suit yourself. Shall we continue, gentlemen?" He sat back down on the ground, crossing his legs delicately and reaching for the cards to being shuffling. He lifted his gaze to meet Thor's once again, and raising an eyebrow, began to shuffle more extravagantly. His long fingers trailed along the side of the cards, back and forth as if he were stroking...

Thor was pretty sure someone could _hear_ the fabric of his pants stretching and decided to immediately back away into a corner. He turned abruptly, almost hearing Loki's laughter in his mind before sitting down at a random table, just grateful for anything to obscure the view of the bulge in his pants.

Unfortunately for him, everyone was indulging in the feast's main attractions, such as the boar, quail, deer, and fresh fruits and left Thor with only a few spots to choose from - all facing Loki. He spotted Sif waving to him and swiftly took a seat beside her.

"Enjoying the festivities, I take it?"

"Certainly, the Solstice Festival is always grand."

Sif agreed with a hum before pointing out that the other side of the hall was apparently clearing out. Egil and Hávarðr seemed tipsy with mead, though neither carried anything in their hands. Arnljótr seemed visibly pained. Einarr collected his cards and stuffed them into his pocket, leaving Róðgeirr to share a friendly laugh with Loki, who was pushing a large burlap sack into Róðgeirr's hands.

Thor could hear snippets of their conversation.

"... Too generous...."

"Believe me... being a _prince_.... your wedding..."

"... Repay... Too kind..."

"Nonsense..."

"Thank you...."

"... to Kelda for me..."

"Of course."

Sif quickly turned to Thor, who was lost in his own little world staring at Loki.

"Assuming you too overheard that, I have to say, that was rather nice on Loki's part," she admitted. Thor personally found the generosity and kindness extremely endearing, because he knew his brother was a good person, but everyone overlooked that due to his constant mischief. 

"He has always been kind, just often misunderstood and overlooked."

Sif seemed to contemplate on that as the people across the table arose to dance, the first song of the evening just picking up. Luckily for Thor, his erection had died down in the time that he had been seated. Unluckily for Thor, Loki sauntered over to them, still completely topless, in just his breeches, boots - and helmet. To anyone it would have either looked absolutely ridiculous or beyond enticing, and Thor was definitely leaning towards the latter. He tried to ignore the taut lines of his sinewy muscles, trying to focus on the mischievous eyes instead. To his dismay, Loki's eyes were trained on the tight fabric across Thor's crotch, and the kind-hearted, generous Loki slipped back into the torturous, sadistically-so seducing Loki.

His voice was dark and rich, dripping seduction and danger as he spoke.

 

~

"Mind if I join you, brother? Lady Sif?"

Thor looked like he was going to strangle the dear girl when she addressed me, "Of course not, Loki. Please, take a seat."

I smiled kindly at her before turning to Thor and flashing him a wider, all-knowing grin. Thor made some sort of growling noise in response which unfazed me and startled Sif.

I favoured the sweets of the table, somewhat on purpose, I admit. The golden flakes drizzled with honey were delectable and I made a rather obscene "mmmmmm" noise upon my first bite. Thor stared on as the honey leaked the slightest bit, I knew, and I could see his mind reeling as he fought the urge to lick it off the side of my mouth. _If you play my game I'll let you win_ I mentally whispered to him, letting my long, thin pink tongue flick out between my lips, cleaning the honey off before I made a comment on how delicious it was. 

Thor flashed daggers at me as I sat contently, still licking my lips seductively. I revelled in the thought of making my brother squirm, I thrived on the power of making him shudder and lose control, shaking with want and lust. He was mine, his body and his mind, and I could play this game all night. 

"Would either of you care to join me in a dance?"

Both Thor and Sif were surprised by my proposal, and politely declined. I expected it, so I shrugged it off easily and turned to walk to the dance floor. 

 

~

 

The taut muscles in his back rippled as he strode regally into the centre. Thor cold feel rage bubbling inside him when the dance floor was suddenly overrun by maidens (some very curvy, scantily dressed women, may Thor point out) all trying to get a dance with the half-naked god. 

He smiled charmingly, stretching out his hand to the woman in front, who blushed furiously and took his hand. He placed a small kiss upon her knuckles and chuckled when she squealed in delight. He placed his arm upon her bare back, eyeing the thing silk that wound around her neck and just barely covered her ample bosom. After dancing a few steps and dipping her low, he treated another girl to the same, leaving a bunch of red-faced, out -of-breath women fanning themselves in his wake. Thor could swear that on more than one occasion, Loki's eyes bore into his over the shoulder of whomever he was dancing with. Thor's cock twitched uncontrollably as he greedily drank in all the angles of Loki's body, flying on the dance floor with grace and beauty. When the songs started to become slower with the setting of the sun, the dance floor soon began to clear, leaving only Loki and a few others scattered. Thor anticipated Loki's next move as the brothers stared each other down. He had caught on by now, of course, he knew that he was being tortured, and he was just waiting for the right moment, if Loki would just let it come, already! He knew this game too well - it was like being paralysed, unable to react as Loki jerked him around by collar and chain with that beckoning body of his, and he knew too well what he was doing. 

 

~

 

I winked at him before setting my hips to the slower beat, rolling them back and forth so that the muscles in my stomach were waving in beat. I felt every movement of my body being watched by everyone in the hall, Thor included. I was undeniably the centre of everyone's attention now, the golden lights shining and bouncing of my helmet as if this were a planned private show. Perhaps it was. I had long since stripped his boots by now and my bare feet were arched perfectly, making the smallest of thudding noises as I danced as if I didn't have a care in the word. I was always the lighter one on my feet, more flexible and graceful than my brother. I let my slender fingers danced upon the wicked curve of my horns - something I knew Thor went absolutely _insane_ for. I've honestly lost count of how many times Thor's begged me to keep the helmet on when we're in bed. When I ended his dance, the hall erupted into applause and cheers - and to Thor's obvious annoyance - wolf-whistling. I smirked and drank it all in. I made sure to turn my back on Thor before taking a deep bow at the waist, locking my knees to keep my legs straight. I can only imagine what the look on Thor's face might be.

Fandral, who had been a large part of the wolf-whistling, sat down beside me, bringing a plate of fruits and nuts as well as a small bowl of melted fine chocolate. My eyes positively lit up = because honestly, what better device to torture my dear Thor with? I let my eyes slip back to him for a moment - before looking Fandral in the eyes.

~

"Would you mind?" Loki gestured with a forefinger to the bowl, his face still beautifully flushed from his efforts.

"Be my guest," Fandral offered with a flirtatious smile. 

Loki dipped a fresh strawberry in the mix and brought it up to eye-level, as if inspecting it. He poked out his tongue (Thor swallowed thickly), and before he could catch the drizzling treat, drops of chocolate fell messily onto his bare chest - and right on his crotch.

"Oh dear," Loki said solemnly. He peered up with doe-like eyes, wide with false, tempting, innocence. "Well I must leave to clean myself off, I suppose."

"Need a hand with that?" Fandral asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Loki let out a small, enchanting laugh. "No need, Fandral, but thank you for your... _thoughtfulness._ "

Thor couldn't control himself, "Mother and father are expecting you to bid them goodnight."

"Well I can't greet them like this, can I now?" he gestured to the front of his pants, the warm chocolate glistening, inviting Thor.

"I shall go bid goodnight for the both of us then," he suggested. Loki's eyes flashed and the corner of his mouth turned upward ever so slightly. 

"Thank you, brother. You'd be doing me a kind service." He set off to the heavy doors, and Thor watched those hips sashay back and forth, licking his lips in excitement of getting to touch them later.

"Thor?" Sif asked.

"Goodnight!" he said hastily, adding to his friends' confusion, bounding across the hall.

"Mother! Father!"

"My son, did you have a good time tonight?" Odin asked.

"Yes, it was delightful. I was just on my way out and wished to bid you goodnight. Loki has asked me to do so in his stead because.. he, erm, had a little accident."

"An accident?" Frigga asked worriedly. 

"From dancing, Just a minor muscle cramp or sprain or something. I was just going to check up on him," he lied easily. Perhaps Loki had been rubbing off on him lately? _Rubbing off._ "So, goodnight, then!"

He turned without waiting for their replies and sprinted straight for Loki's room. 

 

~

 

Thor's breath visibly caught in his throat when he flung open my door to reveal me, laying on my bed propped up against the headboards. I was of course ahead of him, dimming the lights in my room. 

"Care to help me clean up?"

Oh, how Thor did. We kissed hungrily while he held the back of my neck and tweaking a nipple with the other hand. He roughly kissed my chin, neck, and made a hot trail of kisses to my sternum, where the chocolate was dripping from. He licked at it, nibbling at places, making me hiss and claw at his shoulders, involuntarily jerking with every action he took. His tongue swept over the sweetness mixed with the salty sweat from my dancing, and he made sure to get every last bit. I smiled delightedly. He was like a rabid animal, loose and out of control. He then concentrated on the chocolate stained pants. I moved to untie the knots of his breeches, but Thor swatted my hands away and I raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

I gasped as I felt his mouth on my half-hard erection, his hot breath seeping through the fabric and meeting my twitching cock. I snarled at him to hurry up - I'm impatient and I need his touch just as badly as he needs mine. We tug at each other's clothing, metal and leather, cloth and undergarments being thrown around the room as he lowers his mouth on my finally-free cock. He struggles to take all of it, and I grin madly when he gags the slightest bit. There's no resentment, really, just teasing. It is our little game after all. 

But poor Thor, he never likes losing, so he continuously tries - tries to prove to me that he deserves to win. It ignites the feeling within us - a feeling we can't explain. We yearn for each other's touches and it only grows stronger and stronger as we struggle to force it dormant. But tonight, we can't help it. The feeling's alive and it's clawing through our bodies for a touch, a touch, a touch.

"You've played my game, Thor. You know I'll always let you win so long as you play."

I lift his head up, sliding my thumbs along the stubble of his cheek and bring his lips to mine in our usual wet, hot kiss.

"Your games are becoming more dangerous, brother. You would take care to stop such behaviour at once."

"And where's the fun in that?" I flash him a trademark devilish grin before trailing my foot lightly up the back of his calf and thigh.

"Turn over," he demanded.

_Time for the real fun._

I obey, making sure to stretch every muscle out as I arch my back and rest on my elbows, wiggling my hips in the air. I'm rewarded with his brutish hand coming down, hard, across my cheek. "Yes, yes, more."

_Smack._

_Smack._

He's more impatient than I am, and I can hear him spitting in his palm. I sink my chest further into the matress, my arse higher in the air. He shoves in forcefully, we've done this a million times already, and he knows that I like it this way - rough. I give him a broken groan, to spur him on.

"So tight.." he murmurs. 

I smile because I know that I'm perfect this way, letting his hands roam across my back and buttocks. He kneads the flesh, and I moan with each squeeze. 

"Don't hold back now, dear brother..."

And I hit my mark - his thrusts are harsh and unrelenting, his fingernails leaving crescent-shaped marks on my hips. I let out a small yelp of pleasure, and he chuckles.

"Scream for me, Loki. Scream like the little harlot you are."

I don't deny him his winnings - I play a fair game, after all. I moan and rock back into his touch.

"Work yourself, come on, then."

I grunt in annoyance when he stops, but I start picking up my pace, slamming myself backward over and over again. I can feel my own cock leaking with pre-come but I don't dare touch it. I can feel my helmet being yanked on, Thor's hands are hanging onto the elegant curves as he started to drill me into the matress, my erection painfully trapped beneath me. 

"Beg, Loki. Beg like the shameless whore you are. Beg for my cock."

I pant, gathering my breath before moaning wantonly, "I need you.. - _haa_ \- I need your giant cock and - _nnng_ -I need you to pound me, over and over again. I can't live without your fat cock in me, oh, oh please, please, harder."

I know he loves my smooth tongue, forgiven it for all it's wicked crimes. He starts to pant himself and yanks my helmet off, jerking my neck backward. Before I can say anything, he's got one hand clamped on my throat and one hand tangled in my sweaty raven locks, and I can't say I mind it one bit.

I choke from the lack of air but Thor just slides his hand to my shoulder so my neck rests in the crook of his elbow, and all of a sudden I'm pulled backward, landing on Thor's chest as he lays on the mattress. The shift in angle hits the bundle of nerves that sends me into a frenzy as I gasp out loud.

"Ride," he commands. He pushes me up so that I'm facing the headboard, still impaled on his cock. I lean back to place my hands on either side of him as I work myself slowly up and down on his cock.

"Mmmm yes. Ride my cock like a little slut," he mutters, more to himself than to me. He grabs my hair again and the delightful tingle of pain across my scalp just edges me on. 

"Scream, little brother, scream my name. Let me hear you."

"Thor - _ah_ \- you feel so good, oh."

"Ride me until you can't fucking move."

It's almost a threat - almost.

"I can't - Thor - I," I pant. It's a half-truth as I feel the tension of my orgasm building up inside me.

"You won't. Not until I say, and you're going to beg for it, or else, I'll break you." 

"Let me come," I gasp.

"That's not begging, Loki. Beg for it you mewling quim, or else I'll break you." This time, it's more than a half-threat. His hand reaches around to grip my aching cock so hard that I cry out.

"Stop, Thor - please."

"Please what?"

"Please, let me come. I can't take it anymore."

"What can't you take, _little brother_?"

My lips twist into a smile that I know he can't see. "Your giant - fat - cock. I - can't take it. I -You're - too big. _Nnnnng_ \- I can't handle - _aah_ \- my _big brother_. Let me come!" he screamed.

He pulls himself up to sit up and nips at my ear, whispering "I like feeling you break from the inside." He lets go of my cock and I instantly come, hot and heavy, over our thighs and bedsheets and dear Norns it feels so blissful, like time has stopped, frozen us in time. I fall back on Thor's chest lazily as he rolls us over. My limbs are too heavy with post-pleasure to lift myself, but Thor doesn't want it anyway.

He ruts hard, grinds me into the mattress as I scream his name, beg for his cock, shout obscene and foul things, and it pushes Thor over the edge until he spills his hot seed inside me, trying to push past his cock that's still lodged deep inside me. We don't move. We don't even bother.

"I think perhaps this is the best Summer Solstice we've had," Thor says gently, nuzzling my neck.

"Hm," I hummed, contemplating. "Just wait until you see what next year's games will be like."

I can feel Thor's smile against my neck, and we both plunge into a dark, deep sleep.


	2. Bliss - Blaqk Audio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the song "Bliss" by Blaqk Audio, which you can find here ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqdWWxERqEs))
> 
> For you, thisl00kslikemurder

Thor.

Always so brilliant in his golden aura, the bringer of light in the ever-shining Realm Eternal, a light that shone with a sparkle and flare. 

And I would have him no other way. 

_“Come to me,”_ I would whisper. _Save me,_ I would say, for I could feel the darkness growing as we wait. “Come to me,” I would whisper. _For I made this moment eternity – this moment where you find you are exposed to me, vulnerable to me, weakened by me._  
There’s a terrible aching in your eyes, unspoken yearning, but I’ll tell you to cover your eyes, because it’s simplest this way – this way, I’ll be gone before you reach me, because you can never touch. 

You want to, I know you do, but you can’t.

How vicious is this, brother? How terribly does it hurt, our love?

 

But we’ll meet again; it’s written in the cosmos that our fates will always be tangled together.

And again.

And again.

And each time, you’ll know: _you can’t touch._

 

By now, I’ve come to find you electric; you would draw me in no other way, would you? I’ve come to live for the lightning we generate without restraint. The fight, the spark, the wild storms above our heads, I revel in it all, and I find myself wanting more, and more, and _more._

Stop, you say? But how – how could I _ever_ stop this?

This dream is far from poisonous, brother, you know not of what you speak.

Home, you say? _What_ home? Our so-called father cast me out to the depths of an endless hole, and you expect me to turn around and forgive him? Forgive _you_?

Oh, you speak of things so far beyond your understanding. Can’t you see, my _brilliant, shining_ Thor? I cannot be saved by your affection, your _love_. Take a step forward; I’ll take a step back. You’ll have to forgive me, but I’m drawn to those who share a _sin_ before they embrace.

“Come to me,” I’ll whisper. _I made this moment, just to your taste – a moment when you find yourself exposed with me, for this may be the only time we may ever be equal._

And all the efforts I have put into covering up everything I could, into pushing you away so you could never touch – it all fades away as we tangle, our hearts rising to the rush.

Softly, quickly, I’m giving into the sweet persistence of the sun that I have been shadowed by for so long, and this is only the beginning.

Our tongues slide in and out in a sweet mess, and I would gladly give myself up with no resistance were this moment never-ending. 

Your hands, they burn my skin so deliciously, and I’m sure my touch is freezing yours. I see your eyes wandering – do you like what you see? Truly?

Don’t you know I’m a monster, you fool – you’re marking a _monster_ , and this monster will mark you. I love the rumble in your throat when my teeth sink in, I love that it seems to spread throughout your body, the tremors feel like waves. _Yes, yes_ there – that’s where I want you to touch.

“I love you,” you say, as if it could take away my pain. “Brother,” you call me, even as you push yourself in. There’s still pain, and I’m still not your brother, and both of these things burn. I’m pulling at your hair now, keeping myself up by other means than my shaking legs that you’re holding. Your grip is so tight it would hurt if I wasn’t enjoying it so much, if I wasn’t pressed against you and feeling your breath upon my neck.

I would gladly give myself up, give _us _up, with no resistance, were this moment never-ending.__

__But I know that we can’t count on that because the moment I think it, you’ve lost yourself. The shudders rack your body and I can feel your knees becoming weak, yet you refuse to drop me. Should I thank you for the kindness?_ _

__You push, again, because there’s still more and you _need_ me for this, you need me to wring every last drop from you, and your touch isn’t gentle when you pump me to completion, and it’s my turn to weaken. _ _

__

__My never-ending moment is over._ _

__We’ll cover up everything, and we’ll meet again. And again, and again._ _

__Just remember this, brother._ _

__You can’t touch._ _

___Not until I let you._ _ _


	3. Apologize - One Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short drabble inspired by "Apologize" by One Republic, as well as a fan-submitted video, which can be found here ([x](http://thorki-smut.tumblr.com/post/31300827801/frkventimiglia-a-gift-for-thorki-ed-and))
> 
> For you, frkventimiglia.

The feral, desperate look in Loki’s eyes was enough to shatter Thor’s heart. He had heard every word his brother said, but he just couldn’t make a sound. 

“You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down,” Loki snarled. “Was that fun for you? To step on your shadow to rise to greatness?” 

“I… I’m so sorry, Loki,” he said genuinely, unaware that his brother had kept his emotions bottled up for so long. 

Loki laughed darkly. “Sorry? You tell me that you’re sorry after the years I spent eclipsed by you and your foolish actions? I bet you didn’t think for a moment that I’d tell you this, _brother_ \- but it’s _too late to apologize_.”

With that, he lashed out with his sceptre, slicing Thor across the cheek, and digging the heel of his palm in Thor’s sternum, causing the blonde to stumble back. “Please, Loki… Just another chance,” Thor coughed.

“ _Another chance_?!” Loki rasped. He stormed the few steps to hover over his brother again. “I took a fall for you. Never again.” He raised his sceptre once more as Thor stretched his hand out for Mjolnir, his weapon long forgotten since their scuffle. 

“Please, Loki! For whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry!”

“I have already told you, it’s too late to apologize!”

Thor searched frantically in the deep green of Loki’s eyes, begging his brother to cease his attack, to remember their love. “Loki, I need you, just as a heart may need a beat.” A pause - a hope. “Please, can you not feel it?”

“Perhaps I would have if you had not torn my heart out so long ago,” Loki said coldly.

With that, he brought his sceptre down once more. 

—-

**Author's Note:**

> Project is ongoing, I have a few songs in mind already but alas school had trapped me. Possible songs can be found here: http://thorki-smut.tumblr.com/playlist
> 
> Next one is Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson, because she's my homegirl


End file.
